


boy, there's no wishing on a star tonight. cause I don't even love you anymore, so darling if you love me let me go.

by marymada



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Angst, Estudo de personagem, Multi, Other, drable
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marymada/pseuds/marymada
Summary: Eles não são bons com as palavras. Não são bons para si mesmos, e não são bons para os outros. Eles quebram seus corações, apenas para sangrar entre as canções.[ou sobre amores fadados ao fracasso e o verão que queima no Bronx.]
Relationships: Mylene Cruz/Shaolin Fantastic/Ezekiel "Zeke" Figuero





	boy, there's no wishing on a star tonight. cause I don't even love you anymore, so darling if you love me let me go.

**Author's Note:**

> The Get Down é minha série favorita da vida. Ponto. Talvez por isso eu nunca tenha escrito nada sobre. Esse é bem curto. Muito estudo de personagem, e um pouco de poesia. 
> 
> O título é um verso de Just You, Not Now, da Grace, que está na trilha sonora original da série.

Shao realmente não é bom com as palavras, por isso, todo o trabalho de correr o lápis pelo papel amarelado retangular, colocando expressões juntas, e formando poesia com as letras vem particularmente de Zeke.

( _ou Books, como ele vai chamar o garoto metade latino a partir de agora_ ).

Mas tudo que Shao deseja naquele momento é ser bom com as malditas palavras, pra expressar para Zeke ( _Books_ ) o que ele sente quando a sua voz ecoa na batida da sua música, ou quando ele apenas desliza as palavras pelos seus lábios, transformando toda a atmosfera em sua volta em apenas ar compressado a espera o momento certo de ebulir na reação das suas letras mágicas.

Shao quer explicar com mais do que um resmungo sobre como as letras dele emergem na sua pele, causando a queimadura imediata na sua carne escura, transcendendo o sangue quente, se infectando em seus ossos pálidos, e trazendo a sua língua o gosto pesado do querer agir agora.

( _quero agir com você, pra você, e por você_. - Shao adiciona a sua poesia interna enquanto mastiga a carne saltante ao redor das suas unhas)

Mas Shao não sabe lidar com as palavras, e ele também não sabe lidar com Zeke.

*

Mylene não deseja nada além de cantar. Usar a sua voz melodiosa para tocar corações das pessoas como Misty faz. Ela não se importa realmente se seu pai quer que ela cante apenas Gospel, ou se ela nunca vai conseguir caminhar pelas estrelas do seu amado Disco. Mylene só quer cantar. Só quer elevar a sua voz a níveis que deixem as pessoas impressionadas e sentir a música ao redor dela.

Quando Zeke a beija naquela tarde, com gosto de maconha, tabaco e papel em sua língua é diferente das outras vezes, não tem mais gosto de libertação e adrenalina. Se parece como música daquela vez, se parece como os acordes dos anjos que ela escuta em seus sonhos recheados de louvores e de melódias que ela não se lembrará quando abrir os olhos.

( _Você é minha música, Ezequiel. Você é a música._ \- Ela quer falar, mas seus lábios estão sendo usados para abafar todo o barulho do garoto da sua idade, magricelo, desengonçado e bons com as palavras).

Mas assim como a música sendo arrancada de Mylene quando seu pai lhe nega o seu dom, Zeke também quebra o seu coração.

*

Ezequiel é muitas coisas. Negro. Latino. Escritor. Estagiário. Rei. Namorado de Mylene.

Mas ele não é gay.

Não mesmo.

Ele sabia que Dizzee era diferente deles quando ainda eram crianças presas em suas casas nos horários que o Sol se escondia, ditos como toques de recolher. Sabia que o amigo alien tinha algo correndo em suas veias que era diferente não só por acreditar em Universo que ninguém mais enxergava além dele, mas, quando em uma noite esquisita seus lábios e do amigo se chocam em uma brincadeira da garrafa sem graça, ele percebe o porque Dizzee é tão diferente.

( _Eu sou como você, mas não exatament_ e. - Ele fala mentalmente para o amigo, que não cora e não balbucia seu nome depois do beijo. Ele ama Mylene, isso é fato. E ele não é gay).

Anos depois, quando Shaolin o beija com força, entre a parede de sua casa e um beco escuro, Zeke talvez começa a pensar que tudo que ele acreditou a vida toda fosse mentira.

*

Mylene se senta no sofá e espera a sua vez de ser beijada por Ezequiel. Ele beija Shao primeiro, algo na necessidade de estar sempre na frente faz com que Shao sempre seja o primeiro a ser beijado.

Ela sente o gosto de maconha, música e páginas amarelas de histórias em quadrinhos quando os lábios de Zeke se aprofundam no dela. Mas, pela primeira vez, ela sente o gosto do vinil dos discos, do gloss que ela sabe que pertence a outra garota – ou outra mulher – e sabe que aquele é o gosto que Shao tem.

Mylene se levanta, apenas para se sentar no colo de Shao, que a observa com os olhos curiosos, mas nunca a para.

Ela prova direito da fonte.

( _Então é assim que Lúcifer beija._ \- Sua mente viaja.)

*

O Bronx queima lá fora.

Eles queimam aqui dentro.

Estrelas destinadas a queimar e morrer muito rápido, como cometas atravessando o céu. Eles não vão durar até o fim do verão.


End file.
